


Skamløs

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinky sex, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: AU. Even is Isak's professor and they have a thing going on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control when writing stories. Once an idea pops into my head, I have to write it out so yeah, here's another one. Enjoy

 

 

It was their freshman year at university and Isak took a film class for his first elective. And he kind of developed a thing for his professor, Mr. Næsheim. And so it's his second semester and he took another film class because he just wanted to keep staring at his professor as long as possible and he had more electives to fill.

The boys were fed up with Isak talking about his damn hot professor, it's been about 6 months and they were over the shit, particularly Magnus so he takes things in his own hand. He writes a letter on Isak's behalf and slips it under Mr. Næsheim's office door.

Even is exhausted after a day full of classes and still has another class starting at 18:15. He unlocks his office door and walks in and steps on a crumbled piece of paper. He figured it was a late assignment a student forget to hand in. He picks it up and sits at his desk and opens up the lined paper to read it, 

_Hi Professor,_

_So I think it's about time I let you know I have a huge crush on you. I know this is not supposed to be a thing but I mean we're legal and I've been driving my friends up the walls talking about how much I want you. I can't get enough of thinking about you, maybe this can be a thing?? Just talk to me._

_Isak, from your 18:15 MW class._

 

Even swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed and read the note over several times. He had noticed paid more attention in class than others and his gaze lasted seconds to long on him while teaching but he was still shocked by the bluntness of the note. Of course, he thought the boy was attractive like fuck, but this is his job.

After Even tries to ignore the letter and focus on grading papers, his last class of the day is about to start and he gets there a little early. As students stroll in, Even immediately freezes upon seeing Isak walk down the steps of the lecture hall to his usual seat and waves at him, he uncomfortably waves back. He walks up to meet Isak at his desk and smiles, "Hey, do you mind meeting me after class for a bit? I have to talk to you." 

Isak agrees happily and Even retreats back to the front of the classroom and soon starts his lesson. After an hour and a half of trying to maintain focus and succeeding pretty well, the students were strolling out of the class as he gathered his notes to put them back in his folder as he looked up and saw Isak standing in front of him.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" He asks. Even nods, "Just give me a second, we'll go to my office."  Isak nods as Even throws his bag over his shoulder and leads the way to his office. He unlocks the door and lets Isak in and closes the door behind the younger boy.

Even tells Isak to sit down as he sets his bag aside and sits on the edge of his desk.

"Am I failing or something? I'm really confused whats going on." Isak finally speaks up. Isak sees his professor pull out a piece of paper from his desk and holds it up, "I got your letter."

Isak raises his brows, looking at him confused and waiting for the punchline, "What letter?"

"The one saying how much you wanted me." 

The blood drains from Isak's face, "How--?" He snatched the letter from Mr. Næsheim's hand and opens it up and reads it as the color is coming back to his face, sure enough. Pure red.

"Fuck, this wasn't me." He said looking back up at his professor. "It's probably one of my friends. I wouldn't--I mean I--uh." He's fumbling to find the right words when Even interrupts.

"So it's not true?" He asks.

"Um, no it is. I um--I am really into you but I know you're my professor and this can't happen no matter how much I want it, I know you can get fired but I can't help it but I wouldnt have wrote this. I dont want you to get in trouble.--" Even interrupts him again

"What makes you think I would have wanted this in the first place?" He questions.

Isak nods in understanding, "Sorry, right." He says getting up out of the seat, heading towards the door, "I dont know why--"  And Even is stopping him and pushing him back against the wall and Isak is looking up at him breathlessly, "I do want this but I would get in a lot of trouble." 

Isak bits his lip, "I know and I wouldn't want to do that to you."

Even nods in agreement, "Thank you." They are staring at each other within close proximity when Isak can't hold back and presses his lips against Even's and he feels his professor dive his tongue in his mouth and after months of dreaming about this, he can't believe it's actually happening and he's trying to hold back and breathe through it all.

They are frantically kissing when Isak wraps one leg around Even's waist and the man picks him up and they begin grinding their clothed semi's against each other and they are both breathing into each other's neck. "Fuck professor." Isak breathes out gripping his hair.

"Call me Even." Isak nods and moves his head to kiss him again and they are picking up the speed of their dry humping and Isak feels dangerously close to coming when someone knocks on the door but Even doesn't stop moving, "Yes?" He calls out.

"Professor Næsheim, I have to clean the office." A faculty member calls out. He takes a breath and finally responds, "I'm a little busy right now, will be out soon." He replies as he hears footsteps walk away and grinds even harder against Isak and the boy is biting his bottom lip to trap his moans and he's staring straight at Even as he cums in his pants. Once they both have orgasmed, Even puts Isak down and wipes his forehead, "Fuck." He groans.

Isak is staring at Even as he goes to sit in his desk chair and looks up at Isak, "How old are you?"

"I'm 19." He answers hesitantly feeling like he was walking on ice right now. "How old are you?" He asks back.

"28." He answers and Isak nods in understanding, "I really want you Isak but fuck, if we get caught..."

"We won't." Isak interrupts. "I promise." He answers. "I would never do anything to get you fired." 

Even sighs and nods and gets up, bringing Isak closer to him and kisses his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Isak nods, looking up at Even, "Can I get your number?" Even nods and Isak gives the older man his phone and puts his number in, "I'll text you."

Even wishes the boy goodnight as he smiles as he leaves the office, shutting the door behind himself upon making sure no one else was in sight. Whichever one of his friends, exposed him, fuck them but also bless them because he got what he wanted in the end. 

 -----

Isak went back to his suite on campus. He swiped his key card and walked on the boys smoking in the common area as he sat across from them, "Which one of you fuckers did it?"

A sporadic chorus of, "Did what?" followed. 

"Sent a letter to Mr. Næsheim basically saying I wanted to fuck him." He says as Mahdi chokes on the inhale he's taking upon hearing Isak's words.

"It was me." Magnus says unapologetically. 

"Why did you do that?" Isak questioned.

"Because you didn't shut up about him for months, someone needed to do something if it wasn't you."

"Yeah well, it worked." He says softly. "He spoke to me in his office and yeah."

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"We made out and like dry humped but he's just really nervous about people finding out so dont open up your mouth again, Magnus. Or either of you."

"Ayy, you're getting professor dick.  You can finally stop talking to us about it" Mahdi says pounding his fist in the air excitedly, praising him as Isak playfully rolled his eyes and went into his room, "Bye."

Isak closes the door behind him and hops on his bed, texting Even.

_I:  Hey, it's me. Isak._

It takes a bit of time before he gets a response but he eventually does.

_E: Hey, number saved :) Had a good time earlier._

Isak tries to stop himself from squealing as he replies back,

_I: Me too ;) What are your hours like tomorrow? I really want to see you again._

_E: I have a break at 13:00 and I'm done with the day at 16:00. Stop by my office then?_

_I: I'll be there. Have a good night sleep, I'll be thinking about you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is somewhat inspired by shameless if the title is anything to go by :) just so you know

Isak is going through his day as cheery as ever, elated about seeing Even. Even told him to visit at 16:00 but he also remembers the man saying he had a break around 13:00 and he was pretty eager so he was on his way to his office now.

Upon reaching it, he opens the door and walks in with a smile on his face and he sees two sets of eyes on him. Even and a student he's apparently helping with some work.

"Um I'm sorry--I just--I needed help with an assignment." He fibbed. "I'll come back later." 

He groaned upon closing the door behind him. Why couldn't he knock, did he look too comfortable in that space, did the student catch on. He immediately texted Even.

 _I: I'm sorry about that, was just eager to see you._ He doesn't get a response for another hour.

_E: I told you 16:15_

_I: I know, I know. I was excited. I'll come back then._

He decides to meet up with his Jonas instead to go grab some food since he knows he doesn't have class now. They meet up in the dining hall and Isak plops down besides Jonas with his plate of chips. 

"Whats up?" Jonas asked. 

"Nothing." He answers. "Just I went to go see Even--I mean Professor Næsheim and he had a student in his office. I need to calm down before I scare him off or risk things, you know?"

"Dude, you need to be careful. Nothing even happened yet, and you're already pushing it." Jonas warns and Isak nods in response, "I just can't believe it's happening, I waited for this for a while and it's just exciting." He replies genuinely as they continue to chat about the classes they had so far.

When 16:00 comes around, Isak is changing his outfit to go meet Even and he makes sure he puts on his fitted blue jeans and a nice t shirt and his snapback. He walks on the other side of campus to the academic buildings, walking in the arts building ,downstairs to Even's office. He knocks before opening it, seeing Even with papers scattered on his desk.

Even weakly smiles looking up at Isak, "Hey."

"Hi." Isak says closing the door behind him, walking over to give Even a kiss. 

"Are you okay? You look stressed." Isak says leaning against the desk.

"Yeah, I'm grading some essays right now."  He answers. "And they're all blending into one, my brain hurts." Isak nods, moving the papers aside neatly to sit in front of Even on the desk, "Do you want me to relieve some of your stress?" He asks as he gets down to his knees, looking up at Even who nods hesitantly. 

 Isak leans up to kiss Even to get him turned on a little. He pulls back and unbuckles Even's pants and tug them down a bit before pulling his cock out of his briefs, "Fuck, you have a nice dick." Isak says looking up at Even as he leaned down to lick Even's cock. He teased him a bit before Even thrusted up so Isak can take him in his mouth and the boy obliged. 

He held what couldn't fit in his mouth and moved his head up and down, taking Isak deep and then pulling out.  He licked and sucked over the head of Even's cock and continued his ministrations as he felt Even take off Isak's hat and runs his fingers through it, tugging a bit. Even pushes his hair back as Isak looks up at him,flicking his tongue over the head as Even's head falls back against the chair as he licks his lips. 

He felts his orgasm building up in his lower abdomen as he thrusts up into Isak's mouth and the smaller boy stays still as Even fucks his mouth, eagerly ready to finish. He soon comes and calms down his breathing as he sees Isak coming towards him and kissing his lips. 

"What are you doing for the rest of the day since its Friday?" Even ask breathlessly.

"Probably go to a party with my friends and then just chill at home. Why?"

"Keep me company tonight." Even says pulling Isak to sit in his lap as the boy looks down at his professor and weakly nods because he would never turn that down.

"Okay, good. Get going though." Isak climbs off of Even's lap and kisses his lips as Even smacks the boy's bum with a wink. Isak bites his lip as he edges the door open, checking the hallway and then finally leaving.

\----

 Isak is at the party with his friends when it's about to hit 23:00 and he thinks it's about time to go see Even.  He tells his friends he has to go and they wink at him as he leaves the party and catches the last bus of the night to the address Even texted him.

He walks down the block and sees the 232 number on the house and walks up to the house, ringing the bell. He waits patiently and soon the front door opening and Even is standing in front of him a white t shirt and gray sweat shorts and Isak catches himself before he gets weak in the knees and smiles. He leans in to kiss Even but the older man turns his face, "At least wait until we get inside. I have nosey neighbors."

Isak nods and walks in as Even closes the door behind him and Isak is pushing the older man up against the front door and kissing his lips.  He's holding his cheeks and slid his tongue in his mouth and they are frantically kissing until Even pulls back, looking up at  Isak's hat, "I love when you wear this." He says gesturing to the snapback.

"Yeah?" Isak asked and Even nods in confirmation, "It's hot." He's leaning closer to Isak's ear and whispers, "I want to fuck you while you wear it." And then he pulls away leaving Isak distraught. 

"Do you want the tour?" Even asked walking backwards into the hallway. Isak gets himself together and replies sure as Even leads the way, giving him the tour of the upstairs, downstairs and backyard. When they make it back to the living room, they sit on the couch. 

"Do you live alone?" Isak asks. 

"Yeah, I'm not good with people sharing my space all the time. I like doing whatever I want whenever I want." Isak didn't know if Even was making everything sound like an innuendo or if he was just turned on since he got here and was reading it that way.

"Where is your family?" Isak questioned.

"My dad is not alive, and my mom lives in Denmark now. She loves it there."

"And what made you want to become a teacher?"

"You sure have a lot of questions." Even laughed, "Um I don't know, I wanted to do something in film, making it as a filmmaker is hard but  I figured I could teach those who were interested, like you."  He smirks.

Isak shakes his head guiltily, "Actually I'm not really. The first time I took it, it fit with my schedule and the second time, I just did it so I can see you." 

Even raises his brows at that confession, "Really?"

Isak shrugged, "I couldn't get enough of staring at you.--Did you-Were you interested in me before you saw that letter?" 

Even pulls Isak closer to him so the boy is sitting in his lap, resting on his knees which are on either side of Even's waist. Even is caressing Isak's thighs as he replies, " I thought you were cute but I didn't let myself think much of it because you know--this is kind of illegal." He chuckles. "Do your friends know about us?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

Even nods, "Isak, you just have to make sure they don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"I said no one would find out, Even. Okay?" He says kissing Even's lips and the man mhmm's against Isak's lips as he holds his waist, pushing their bodies closer together. Isak is grinding his hips on top of Even's and he felt the man's erection growing against him and moaned softly, "Please."

"What do you want?" Even asked looking up at Isak.

"Everything." He says with another move of his hips so Even can feel how hard he is. 

Even moves Isak off of his lap to sit on the couch and he gets down his knees and pulls Isak to the edge. He unbuttons the boy's pants and tugs them off his leg and soon tugs the briefs off as well. He leans up to take off Isak's sweater and shirt and makes sure to put the snapback on. He flicks his thumb over the tip as the smaller boy is licking his lips eagerly. He teases the tip some more, his balls and then finally takes Isak in his mouth and Isak falls back against the back of the couch. And Isak doesn't know why he's surprised to find Even sucks cock really well. I mean if his lips were anything to go by.

Soon, Isak is pulling Even up to him to his lips, "I need all of you now. Inside me." Even nods as he gets up, heading into the direction of his bedroom, Isak presumes and follows but Even tells him to stay.

He returns with a condom and lube and a bandanna causing Isak to look up at him confused, "Whats that for?" 

"Stand up." Even says as Isak listens to the older man. Even turns Isak around, "Wow, your body is amazing." He says as he moves Isak over to the side of the couch and leans him over the arm of the sofa, "Im going to fuck you like this, okay?" 

Isak hides his shock and says okay anyway. And suddenly he feels Even pulling his arms back to tie the bandanna around them to keep his hands away. And it's a lot for Isak. Even is really keen on getting what he wants and making it happen and that gets Isak harder.

"Is that too tight?" Even asks as he finished tying the bandanna and Isak shakes his head. Even fingers Isak for a generous amount of time and finally puts the condom on himself upon Isak begging.

Even holds Isak's left cheek to open him up as he pushes his cock inside slowly. Isak's mouth is wide open pressed to the couch. Even eventually begins thrusting his hips into Isak and the boy is urging to grip onto something because he feels like a doll with the way his body is being controlled but it's getting him off so much, especially the way his cock is rubbing against the couch. 

"Even." His voice is muffled with his mouth pressed against the couch, "Please." He whines. Even fucks him a little harder and Isak's body is writhing and twisting and turning so Even unties the bandanna throwing it elsewhere as Isak's hands immediately grip the couch as he pushes back against Even. Isak warned Even he's about to cum and Even pulls Isak's body up, continuing his thrusts but the older man is now whispering dirty nothings into Isak's ear and sucking on his neck the boy's face is scrunching up and his mouth is letting out a ring of moans and he's soon shooting onto Even's couch as he collapsed over the arm of the sofa again. Even soon comes and catches his breath before pulling out.

Isak is still resting in the same position with his body arched over the sofa trying to collect himself when Even goes to get a towel to wipe the couch down. He lies a blanket over it and moves Isak to lie down on the couch and lies beside him, "Are you okay?" Even asked softly.

The boy's eyes are still closed and he nods softly, "Im just going to have a hard time walking in the morning." He says with a playful laugh.

"Who says you're staying overnight?" Upon hearing that, Isak opens his eyes offended and Even laughs, "I'm kidding, oh my god, your face." He laughs wrapping his arms around Isak, kissing his lips, "You can stay as long as you like."

Isak sticks his tongue out at Even teasingly and the man leans down to suck his tongue before pulling back. 

"Have you done this before?" Isak asks.

"Done what?" He says confused.

"Had a thing--with one of your students?"

Even shakes his head, "I haven't. Have you?"

"What? Had a thing with one of my students?" Isak jokes.

Even laughs and shakes his head, "Been with an older man, what is it, 9 years between us?" Even asks and Isak nods, "I've been with older but not like this. Most has been like 2 years."  He says truthfully. "I really like it and I like sneaking around too." 

Even nods, caressing Isak's cheek with his thumb "Me too." He replies fondly. "How was the party you went to earlier?"

Isak shrugged, "A typical college party, I usually go to get drunk or high but I knew I was coming here so I didnt."

"You smoke?" Even asked raising his brows and Isak nods, "Why?"

"You want to now?" He questions and Isak agrees as a naked Even leans up, reaches in the drawer of his living room table to pull out of one of his bowls and his grinder. He puts the weed into the bowl and put it to his mouth, inhaling before blowing out the smoke and handed it to Isak who sat up and rested his legs on Even's lap.

He takes a puff himself and soon the boys are high and laughing to each other, "You know I'm kind of turned on again." Isak says.

"Really?" Even smirks. "What on Earth will you do about that?" He teases.

"You're the worst." Isak replies as he pushes Even down on the couch, kissing him mid laugh. He could get used to this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a 8 hour bus ride right now writing this so I hope there isnt as many typos as I'd expect. But enjoy anyway  
> Also more smut at the end, next chp won't be much. Swear theres more to their relationship than sex

Even was in his office grading papers with his student assistant, Kris.  They had split up the pile of papers, Even having one pile and Kris having another. They had been in there for about an hour now when Kris calls his name.

"Um Professor, I think you have a note for you." Even's brows scurrowed in question and took the paper Kris was handing him as he saw it was from Isak. He looked through the paper and saw on the last page, a post-it stapled. It read,

_Hope you're staying stressfree while grading these papers ;) Can't wait to go to your place again._

Even cleared his throat and looked up at Kris uncomfortably, "Um--" He awkward chuckled. "I think it's just a student having a wild imagination."

"You don't have to lie to me, Professor. I mean its pretty obvious by that note."  He uncomfortably nodded, throwing the paper in the pile, "Why don't we call it a day and pick this up tomorrow?"

Kris nodded, "Sorry if this is awkward, I wont tell anyone." Even ignored him, didn't want to confirm or deny anything. He just let Kris go and texted Isak,

_Are you in your dorm? If so, which building and what room?_

_Ja, in the B Tower building, 314, are you coming by? ;)_

 

Even ignored the text and got his things together, throwing his bag over his shoulder and putting his hood over his head and sunglasses as he walked across campus. He slipped in the building after a student and headed up to the third floor, knocking on Isak's suite.

Soon, the boy is opening it, pulling him in ready to kiss him and have his way, "What the hell is wrong with you, Isak?" Even yells as he takes off the glasses and his hood and Isak is looking at him distraught and shocked.

"What did I do? What happened?" He questioned.

"I fucking--" Even groaned at the thought. "I saw your little note."

"Whats wrong ith it? I thought it was sweet."

Even sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Except I wasnt the first one to see it, Isak. I have an assistance who saw it first and gave it to me. He fucking knows." Even voice went on an incline throughout the sentence. The boys are peaking out of their rooms and Even sees them and sighs, "Sorry." He calls out.

Isak turns back to see them and looks back up at Even, "Do you want to go in my room?"

"I didn't come here to stay."

"You dont have to but we can talk in private." 

"Fine." Isak grabs Even's hand pulling him in his bedroom and closing the door behind them. "Look, I am so sorry for being so careless. Why would I think anyone else but you would grade papers? I thought it would just be a sweet note for you because I know you get overwhelmed, okay? I didnt mean any harm by it or to have anyone find out. I'm sorry and I really hope you aren't mad at me. What did your assistant say?"

"I tried to deny it but he didnt believe it, he knows theres something going on. I just--Isak, I cant--"

"Come on, Even. Dont." Isak says nervously. 

"Then you need to stop.  I want this, I do. But we're not a normal couple, you cant be visiting me when you want and writing cute notes and stuff like that. Its too risky. Do you understand how hard this is for me

"I do and I said Im sorry, Even. Okay?"

Even sighs and gets up to leave but Isak stops him. "Stay please."

"I dont think thats a good idea."

"Please." He pouts looking up at Even who finally agrees and strips of his outside clothes to get in bed. Isak lies down on top of him, his chin resting on his chest, "Im really sorry.'

"I appreciate you wanting to be sweet but only in person, okay? When Im here or you're at mine."

Isak nodded in understanding"I got it" he said and pecked evens lips

"How was your day?" Even asked. "Good, only had one class and it was canceled so the boys and I were playing video games for a bit and got food and thats it. How was yours?"

When Even was about to answer, there was a knock on the door and Magnus opened it, 'whats up?" Isak asked. 

The boy doesnt respond but walks over holding his hand out to Even who is confused but shakes his hand anyway, "Im Magnus, nice to finally meet you"

"Ja, you too" Even replies uncomfortably. Isak notices right away" 

"Okay Mag, get out now" Magnus winks at Isak and leaves the room closing the door behind him. 

Isak sighs and relaxes on Even's chest, "sorry about that"

Even pulls Isak up up to him and kisses his lips, running his hand down his back and squeezing Isak's bum and the boy moans in his mouth. They make out for what feels like an hour but is not nearly that long but they tend to lose track of time around each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Isak asks and even nods pushing stray hairs behind Isak's ear. 

"Is this just another hook up for you or do you want something from this?"

Even sighed, "I knew this was going to come up"

"Why are you sighing? Is because you dont want to hurt my feelings by telling me you dont want anything from this? "

"This is not just a fleeing thing, okay? I like you" Even explained 

"Yeah?' Isak asked w smirk on his face and the man nodded smugly, " And we dont have to label it right now  but I just wanna make sure you're not seeing anyone else. Like this is exclusive right?"

Isak nods, "just you" 

\------------

That Saturday night, Even texts him around 12am saying 

_Get dressed, and come see me. Im across the street from campus in a red car, just hop in. 10 minutes._

Isak stares at his phone confused for about half of that time before finally getting up slipping on some sweats and a hoodie. And leaving his room, ignoring his friends calling after him. When he's finally off campus, he sees the car on a side street and walks over and hops into the front seat. 

"Hey. Whats up?" Even leans into Isak and aggressively kisses his lips. 

When he pulls back, Isak questions him again, "Is there a reason you told me to meet you at 12am?"

"Yeah, we're going to go on a little date."

"Now? Im in sweatpants."

"Its okay, we're just getting ice cream, its the only place open thats not a bar. Its about 30 minutes away, didn't want to run into anyone we know."

Isak nods along as Even drives off. They pull up to a little retro ice cream shop and get out of the car to walk inside. Even stays close to Isak the whole time. He's touching his arms, holding his hand and now he has his arms wrapped around him from behind as Isak orders his strawberry ice cream. Isak turns his head to Even, looking up at him, "Whats up with you?"

"Nothing, I just want to hold you. Is that okay?" Isak nods and kisses his lips. 

Even orders a peanut butter oreo ice cream and they both sit on top of the tables right outside the small space.

Even takes a hold of Isaks ice cream and takes a lick for himself as the boy groans, pushing Even away but Even is quick to bring him closer. 

"So I told my mom about you." Isak pullls back and gives Even an incredulous look, "Serr? Already?"

"Ja, we're very close and she asks if i was seeing anyone so i told her'

"Does she know Im your student?"

"Nei but I told her Im a little older than you." He justifies. 

"A little?"

"Whatever, little is subjective."

"Do you ever think about the fact that I'm so young compared to you? Like why wouldn't you wanna be with someone closer to your age."

"I would be, I'm just not. This happened and I like it and the age thing doesnt bother me. As long as you're legal and consenting, who cares."

Isak nods with his head down, "its just like if i think about telling my dad, I dont know if I would tell him the age difference."

"What about your mom?" Even asks.

"We dont talk much or really at all" He informs. "Only if my dad wants to hang out with both us which is rare. They'll be weirded out and think youre my sugar daddy or something."

Even smirked back, Im your daddy?"

Isak laughed and shook his head, "no, thats disturbing. Dont say that." 

"What? You wouldn't call me daddy?" He teased. 

"Babe, stop saying that" He laughs covering Evens mouth and Even takes Isak's middle finger into his mouth immediately and begins sucking on it, mimicing a blow job and Isak is staring at him so lovesick and gone for. Isak is biting his lips to silence his whimpers at how hot Even is making him and the older man looks down at the tent forming in isaks sweats and smirks, pulling off his finger. 

"Done telling me what to do?" Isak nods and contines eating his ice cream, rested against Evens shoulder. 

 "You alright with that boner?' Even asks and Isak glares up at him and covers it, "Its your fault." 

"I didnt do anything, i was getting revenge for you covering my mouth."

"Can you help me?" Isak asked shyly. Its almost as if he has personas because regular Isak is pretty confident but horny isak is weak and obedient. Even nods, "when we finish" Isak licks the ice cream and bites the cone down faster than Even can process and takes Evens out of his hand, "we're done'

Even laughs and gets up to get in the car and Isak throws out Even's remaining ice cream. And hops into the passenger seat. 

"Can we have sex in here?" Isak askes. Even nods in response, "lets just find a dark road" Isak is a little desperate as Even is finding a quiet and dark road and begins running his hand up his thigh and squeezes Evens bulge. "Stop" Even says with a stern voice. Isak ignores him and unbottons his pants to dive his hand to wrap and round his cock when Even immediately stops driving and takes hold of Isaks hand, pulling it out, "What did I say?"

"Sorry." Isak whines

"What did I say?" Even pushes, reiterating that the question is not rhetorical.  

"To stop" He answers 

"And why didnt you?"

"Because the sooner youre hard, the sooner you can be inside me" 

Even decides the road they ended up on is dark enough with only one street light. Even pulls down his pants and briefs and tells Isak to take his clothes off and get on top of him. Isak is starting to realize Even has a thing for control during sex. He gets naked and sits on Even's lap and whispers in his ear, "Do you have a thing for being dominant?" Even ignores the question and grips him by the neck and makes him look at him, "Ride me"

Even digs in his glove department and pulls out a travel size bottle of lube and a condom. He stretched Isak just a bit with lube and tells Isak to put the condom on. The boy does just that and leans up on his knees, taking Evens dick in hand and teasing himself before finally sitting down on it.  

His mouth falls open and he lets out a loud moan and his head falls into Evens neck

"Keep going" Even says as Isak pushes down some more onto Even's dick. "A little more baby, come on. Sit on it"

Isak roughly holds onto Even's shoulders as he pushes the way down and his hot breath is against Even's neck. Once he feels okay, he pulls back from his neck and begins moving up and down in a decent rhythm. He has one hand on the window, another on his thigh as hes arching his back and riding his man. Even begins thrusting, meeting Isaks movements and Isaks face scrounge up and hes on the verge of coming and then suddenly Even is taking his wet fingers and playing with the head of Isak's dick and the boy yelps and his face collapses onto Even's shoulder, "fuck, im gonna cum" he moves Even's hand and strokes his cock erratically and hopping up and down on Even's dick and he feels his orgasm approaching and Even's cock is hitting the right spots and Even is playing with Isak's nipples and theres too many body parts receiving pleasure right now and Isak lets go and shoots his load on Evens chest. Even fucks him senseless for about two more munutes before hes coming inside of him. Even is trying to pull out but Isak whines, "just wait" he chokes out. 

"What happened?" Even asked softly.

"I just dont want you to pull out yet" Even nods as he runs his fingers up and down Isak spine and massaging his back gently and he hears the boy heavily breathing.

"Dont fall asleep like this" Even says and Isak is still resting against his chest with his eyes closed.

"Babe" Even calls out. 

Even decides that he needs to take things in his own hands he pulls Isak off of his dick and the boy whines as hes placed into the passenger seat but is soon resting again. Even takes the condom off, throwing it in a plastic bag he has lying around his car. He tugs his briefs and pants back up and figures they'll just go to his place because there's no way hes dropping Isak off when he might have to carry him into the dorm. When he arrives at his place, he gets out of the car and goes on the other side to wake up a still naked Isak. 

He turns the boys sideways so his legs are hanging outside of the car and gets his briefs to put them on him, "Babe, wake up. You gotta get dressed"

Isak groans, his eyes fluttering open, "Im cold" he whines and shivers. 

"I know baby, so sit up a bit so I can get your underwear on" Isak lazily and tiredly sits up a little and Even slips them on and just grabs the boys pants and shirt in one hand and picks him up out of the car and carries him to the door as the younger boy is sleeping on his shoulder. 

He holds him against the door as he fishes his keys out of his pants and opens the door, dropping his clothes, shutting the door and bringing him to the bed.

He takes off his own clothes, climbing in and pulling the blanket over them and wrapping Isak in his arms, layering him with kisses on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Isak invited Even over for game night with him and the boys. The man agreed and here they were, in the shared common area, around the table on their third round of Uno.

They were going around the circle when Isak said uno for what felt like the 10th time. 

"Im swear Im done." Mahdi sighs. 

"Shut up,  you won last round." Jonas sasses.

"Still, Isak won the one before and spades." Mahdi retaliated. "Stop your boyfriend." He directs to Even.

"Lets keep going so I can finally win." Isak interrupted and to no one's surprise, Isak wins.

They snack on some chips and candy the boys bought earlier and eventually abandoned the games to chat. 

"You know I was the one who wrote the note to you." Magnus says proudly to Even. "Im responsible for this." He reiterates gesturing to the couple laid up on each other. 

"Well thank you, Im glad you got sick of Isak talking about me." Even replies.

"So what do teachers do outside of work?" Mahdi asked.

"Similar to any adult my age I presume, things of interest, bars, spend time with my boyfriend. I draw and write poetry a little bit but thats really it." He answers.  "Do any of you have girlfriends--or boyfriends?" Even asked. 

"Wait, you guys are boyfriends?"  Magnus asked with widened eyes and Even looks to Isak realizing they hadn't exactly labeled it as that but  Isak nods along anyway, "Yeah we are."

Jonas brings the attention back to the question, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Me either." Mahdi chimes in and Magnus shrugs, "I'm into someone right now but we haven't done much yet, she knows Im into her though"

"Are you talking about Veronika? Dude, its never going to happen. She's lesbian."  Isak says.

"Wait, really?" Magnus asked with a shocked look on face and Jonas' laugh, "Ja, you didnt see she was making out with that girl?"

"Ja but girls make out with each other all the time, doesnt mean shes gay."

"Ja but that wasn't just any girl. Thats her girlfriend." Jonas explains.

"So to answer your question", Isak chimes in. "They're not seeing anyone just hooking up." The boys continue to chat until Even says he should probably head out. Isaks walks him to the door as Even is putting on his jacket. 

"Thank you for coming, boyfriend." The smaller boy says looking up at him with a grateful smile.

Even chuckles "Of course, your friends are cool. I'll see you later." Isak nods and accepts Evens kiss and closes the door behind him and turns around to see his friends staring at him. He embarrassingly scowls at them, "What?"

"Nothing, just you guys are cute." Mahdi says.

"Youre welcome." Magnus chimes in wanting the credit he deserves as the others tell him to shut up simultaneously.  

\-------- 

A couple of weeks later, Even tells Isak he should come out bowling with him and his friends. He's never really hung out with a group of 30 year olds but figures it'd make Even happy. 

Isak walks into the bowling rink and eventually spots Even and his friends at one of the lanes, talking drinking and playing. He uncomfortably lets out a nervous breath as he walks over to Even who is standing talking with a friend. Isak softly touches his hand and Even smiles upon seeing him and kisses his lips, "Halla."

"Halla, sorry Im late." Even shakes his head, "Its okay, Mikael, this is my boyfriend, Isak." Mikael nods and gives Isak a hug. "Known Even since grade school, happy that he's settling down."

"Ja ja." Even playfully rolls his eyes and introduces Isak to the rest of his friends. They add Isak into the next round and Isak blushes when its his go, "Ive never actually bowled before.' He admits.

"Come on" he gets up and helps Isak try different sized balls for his fingers and they settle on one that fits enough. Isak stands on front of the lane as Even pressed behind him and guides his hand, swinging it back and forth, "Just like that."

Isak nods, Even steps away as Isaks bowls and hits about 3 pins. He turns around to Even with a pout on his face. Even tells him to try again, he does and only hits two and goes to sit down, "I suck."

"Takes practice,we got all day."

"So Isak." One of Evens friends call his name and if he remembers correctly, its Rob. "How did you and even meet?"

"At U of Oslo."

"Oh cool" He replies. "Are you a professor there as well?" He questions.

Isak searches for words as he scrambles to figure out what to say when Isak chimes in with honesty, "He's actually a student." He admits and Robert tries to hide his shocked reaction, "Wow um are you not worried?"  He questions.

"I was, but I'm trying not to think about it. Can't help who I fall for." He says truthfully and Rob nodded in understanding, "'I just want you to be safe, you worked hard to be where you're at."

"Takk, but we're subtle. This is our first time really being out in public nearby. We're being careful, dont worry" Rob nods as Isak cuddles into Even's arms but the man soon parts to get some food for his friends. Mikael pops down next to him energetically, "How are you doing, bro? Having a good time?"

"I guess, yeah." He weakly smiles. "I think some of his friends are weirded out that I'm young or his student, I dont know."

"They are just trying to look out for Even is all, it's probably nothing against you."

Isak nods thankfully, "Do you find it weird that he's dating me, like from the perspective of his best friend. Be honest."

Mikael shakes his head surely, "Not at all, he seems happy about it and you guys like each other, it's not really my business to object but you're cool so I dont really see the issue."

"Takk." He smiles and appreciates that Even has such an open best friend, it makes sense why they get on so well. Even is soon returning and drops down two plates of nachos. 

They all take a break from the game to eat, chat and drink and Isak eventually does feel more comfortable with the older crowd and is able to vibe with his boyfriend's friends and is very grateful for the change in atmosphere.  

\--------------

Isak goes back to his suite that night high off of life.  The night turned around and he had such a good time and him and Even made out what seemed like forever as Even dropped him off and the night was amazing. He walked into his suite and collapsed onto the couch happily.

"Whats up with you?" Jonas asked watching the television.

"I just had a really good time with Even tonight." He says. "Met his friends and it was weird at first--but they're really chill and it was nice."

Jonas smirked at Isak, "Happy for you bro, I just cant believe its happening after you fantasized for so long."

"Me either." He admits. "But it works really well, and I'm falling so hard for him."

"In love?" Jonas asked with a questioning look at  Isak shrugs, "I dont know, I definitely see it getting there."

"You slept together yet?" Jonas asked as Isak's faced scowled up in embarrassment, "Yeah."

"How soon in?" He asks.

"I think like the second day. But I've been pining  for it for a while, its about time, right?" He defends himself as Jonas chuckles and shakes his head, "You're so gone for him."

"I am." He admits shyly as he buries his face in the couch and his phone goes off. "It's him." He says as he reads the message,

_Had an amazing time having you out with my friends tonight, they really like you :) Thanks babe, I'll see you Monday_

 

That Monday, the couple is a little all over each other. Isak goes to visit Even in his office before his first class and this is why Isak is sitting on Evens desk with the man standing between his legs and they are making out. Even has a hold on Isaks cheek controlling the pace and Isak is just eager to feel him as close as possible. He pulls Even closer by pressing his lower back to him and sits up straight to feel the boy against him. 

Isak moves his head to the crevice of Evens neck and begins kissing on it and sucking on his skin and eventually leaving a mark to Evens unawareness. When Evens alarm goes off, he pulls back and steadies his breathing. "You have class"

Isak nods and hops off of the desk and leans up to kiss Even, "Can I come over tonight?"

"You have a paper due...for my class." 

"Ja, I know, I'll get it done." Even nods then and kisses Isak once more, "After sun down." Isak okays as he leaves the office.

\-------

Even is having lunch with Mikael who came on campus to join Even for his lunch hour. They will chillin on the bench on campus eating their lunches they bought from home.

"So dude, you have a hickey on your neck." Even's hand immediately goes up to cover his neck, "Are you serious?" He asks. Mikael nods, "On the other side."

"Is it bad? I had Isak in my office this morning." He groans taking out his phone to look at the selfie cam. He curses to himself upon seeing the pink purplish mark on his neck. "Well hopefully people will just think Im married or something."

"Are you guys still being careful?" Mikael asks concerned.

"Ja ja, dont worry. He knows what hours people aren't in my office, we usually hang at his or mine. And whenever Im at his, I go in a hoodie and sunglasses on so we've been pretty lowkey so far." 

"You're pretty gone for him if you're risking your job." Even plays with his fork as he nods, "I like him a lot."  As they are eating, Even sees Isak walking along the path in front of the bench and the boy looks up at him and smiles lovingly and keeps it moving as to not to draw any attention himself. Even turns around to check out Isak's ass and then turns back to see Mikael laughing and shaking his head.

\------

That night, Isak is at Even's house and he just wanted to spend time with Even and kiss him but the man was insistent that Isak finishes his essay because he doesn't want him to fail.

Isak is at Even's desk and his brain is not working to figure out the film analysis of this cinematographic movie he didn't even pay attention to. He neglects his laptop and finds Even sitting on his counter, eating chips and dipping it into guac. Isak pushes Even's legs apart to stand between them and collapsed his head on the man's chest, "I cant do it." He whines."

"Yeah you can, go focus." He says lifting Isak's head up to look at him. The boy pouts and shakes his head, "It's so boring."

Even shrugs, "Shouldn't have taken another film class when you hated the last one."

"But this happened." He gestured in between them. "So it's okay."

Even nods and pecks Isak's lips, "Go finish." Isak whines and pulls up Even's shirt and hides his head in it, "I quit."

Even laughs at Isak's silly behavior and kisses his head through the his shirt, "Do you want me to put the film on?"

"Nei, nei. It was boring the first time." His voice is muffled because he's still tucked into Even's shirt. 

"Well I don't want you to fail so you--" Even suddenly squeals upon feeling Isak licking his nipple. Even pulls up his shirt to look down at Isak who's cockily smiling, "This homework talk was boring me."

"I'll tell you what it is about and you write, lets go."  Even says hoping off the counter and pulling Isak into his office. The boy sighs as he sits down and Even sits on the desk as  Isak looks up at Even awaiting his lecture.

"Okay so the film was about Jessie's journey to self discovery and acceptance with her inner demons. In the beginning, she's very shy and negligent of trying new things, meeting new people, opening up. You can tell by the dialogue but also the colors are very somber, the music is very eerie and the environment and angles are very saddening or hopeless. As the movie progresses, and she learns to create and write poetry and perform it, she opens up a little. But it's very slight but the music is increasingly a little more positive, she wears brighter clothes. Stuff like that, okay? That's all Im giving you. Now you just have to make that 5 pages." Even smiles as he kisses Isak's cheek and leaves the room and Isak sighs and tries to best his focus. 

He finishes around 3:30 and crawls into Even's bed, the man is passed out. Isak is mildly disappointed that he came over and they didn't even get to have sex because this damn essay needed to get done but he knows  Even also had a long day so he cuddles into the man's arms and falls asleep. 

\-------

Even is up at 7 in the morning, making breakfast dressed, playing some morning jams, ready for the day. He's interrupted by Isak who is tiredly walking into the kitchen with the blanket hovering over his body looking awfully tired.

"Why are you playing music so early? I'm tired." He whines.

"I'm getting ready for work,  I have to leave soon." Isak shakes his head and walks forward, pushing Even backwards into the wall, "You can't leave."

"Why not?" Even asks.

"Because I don't have class until 11:30 and we didn't get to have sex last night." He pouts.

"Well if you did your essay earlier, we would have been able to." Even teases and Isak kisses Even's neck and the man pulls back, "You left a hickey on me yesterday."

Isak smiles and nods, "I know." 'He says. "It's still there." He kisses on top of it as Even holds Isak's face, "No more visible hickies, okay?"

Isak nods and kissed Even's lips. He drops the blanket as he loosens Even's belt and unbuttons his pants and Even is pulling back again, "Baby, we don't have time for this, I have class at 8."

"I'll make it quick, I promise." He says as Even leans over to turn off the stove as Isak is tugging Even's pants down to his ankles as well as his underwear and immediately engulfs his man's cock into his mouth. Even licks his lips and runs his fingers through Isak's hair as his head rests against the wall. Isak is licking and sucking on Even's cock like his life depended on it. He's stroking what can't fit into his mouth and deep throating and moaning against his cock, sending a vibration up Even's body and the man chokes out a moan as he looks down at Isak.

"Look at me when you're sucking." Even says. Isak looks up at Even and Even thrusts his cock into Isak's mouth and the boy whimpers as he flicks his tongue over the tip. He continues to suck and get Even off until the man is coming in his mouth. 

Isak kisses Even's lips and the man gets caught up in kissing Isak and pulls back, "I have to go." Isak nods, "I'll put your breakfast in a bowl." He calls out at the man who jets to his room to get his things.

"Thanks babe." Even calls back. Even has his jacket on and his bag on and takes the bowl out of Isak's hand, "Make sure you print the essay before you come to class, and lock my door before you leave. I'll leave the key. I'll see you later?" Isak nods and kisses Even once more before the man is out the door. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Even and Isak were lying on the grass in Even's backyard, it wasn't particularly nice out. It was actually pretty chilly out but Even really wanted to watch the stars tonight so both of them bundled up in scarves, coats and hats and two layers of pants as they are cuddled in blankets on the grass.

"...but if you think about it, we're all kind of interconnected with the universe. I mean we are all specs in this massive universe, you know? And we come and go and then our soul passes lifetimes and stays in the universe forever and when we believe in it and manifest and really stay in tuned with what the universe gives us and how it works, we are able to have some sort of control over making things happen. What do you think about it?"

Isak shrugs and Even feels the movement against his chest and looks up to Even, "I dont know, I dont really get it but I think we are just really specs and stuff and this all very fleeting in the grand scheme of things but I didn't really get the other stuff." Isak admits.

Even chuckles and rubs Isak's arms, "I forget how young you are." Isak sticks his tongue out at Even teasingly as he wraps his arms tighter around Even and wrap the blanket around them some more.

"I wonder how it happened the universe managed to get it all right and bring us together when one thing or encounter could have changed everything, like what if Magnus never wrote the note, or you never met him or you didnt take my class? We wouldn't have this." Even says.

"So you have me to thank." Isak smiles as he leans up and kisses Even's cold lips. Even groans and licks his lips, "I can"t feel it, my lips are numbing." 

Isak continues to suck on Even's bottom lip to help Even regain feeling in his lips, Isak pulls back and looks down at Even, "Good?"

Even nods and soon the boys are making out. They eventually pull back and continue resting looking up at the stars.

"What do your friends think about me?" Even asked breaking the comfortable silence. 

"They like you." Isak said, voice muffled into Even's chest. "They are just happy Im happy and chill now." He answers.

Even nods as he pats Isak's lower back, "Let's go back inside." Isak gets up and Even picks up the blankets as they go back inside and Even makes them hot chocolate as they cuddle on the couch.

\-------------

Isak (10:42): _Good Morning baby_

(11:15): _Can I stop by the office?_

(12:32): _Are you out today?_

(14:45) _I heard you weren't at any of your classes today. Whats going on?_

(15:37): _Even, answer me???_

Isak is confused and annoyed at Even ignoring him and he just doesn't understand. He's having lunch with the boys and he's picking at his bread and he can't even focus on eating because he's too busy thinking about where the hell Even is. 

"Why are you looking at your food like that?" Magnus says and Isak doesn't hear him.

"Isak!!" Mahdi says louder to get Isak's attention. He looks up at the boys breaking out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Magnus said why are you looking at you looking at your food like that? What's up with you? You've been quiet." Jonas says.

Isak shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing, its just Even has been distant."

"How?"

"He hasn't been texted me back and he didn't go to any of his classes today.  Another professor is covering for him. The same professor who actually covered for him last semester too, now that I think that about it."

"Don't you usually go to his place? Go to his house and figure it out." Magnus advises.

"I usually don't go unless he invites me. He has his own life, I can't just go."

"Do you want to figure out what's going on or not?" Jonas asked. Isak finally agreed and left after his last class of the day which ended at 20.

\-----------------

Isak is at Even's house and he's knocking and no one answers. He uses the spare key that's hidden in the outdoor plant and unlocks the door.

"Even." He calls out and makes his way to to Even's room. He opens the door hesitantly before taking the scene in front of him. 

Even is lying in his dark room on his back, looking exhausted and unlike himself. But there's also a woman sitting beside him. She has to be close to Even's age and she's rubbing Even's cheek and whispering things to him and leans into kiss his cheek and Isak swallows the lump in his throat as he watches the scene play out and wonders if Even lied to him, if he's actually in a relationship...with a woman.

"What's going on?" Both Even and the girl jump upon hearing someone's voice. Isak is still standing in the doorway, "Why weren't you on campus today?" Isak asked.

Even doesn't respond and Isak waits, "You ignore me all day and then I come and you dont tell me shit and I find you in here with a girl. Even, talk to me." He complains getting frustrated at the silence.

 Even curls into his his blanket and turns away from the door as Isak mutters a "Fuck you" and closes the door, storming off and soon the woman is following him.

"Isak, Isak wait." She stops him when he's at the front door. 

"I don't want to hear his explanation about how he's actually married and realized I'm not worth his time."

The woman chuckles and shakes her head, "It isn't like that, I'm Sonja, his ex but I'm also the first person besides his parents who know how to take care of him when he's sick so he asked me to come over."

"So he asked his ex to come over to help him when he has a cold instead of his boyfriend?"

"Isak, it isn't a cold---He's ill. I think you should go back and try to talk to him. He isnt trying to hurt you."

Isak sighs and goes back into the room and closes the door behind himself. He goes to sit on the edge of the bed, "Even, its me. Tell me what's going on or Im leaving. Im so confused right now."

Even turns to look up at Isak who's sitting beside him, "I'm bipolar." He chokes out and Isak's brows knit together in confusion, "I dont get it, why have you been ignoring me then if you just get angry."

"That's not it. I just have these drastic switch in emotions and sometimes I get really down like right now and don't want to be bothered. And I dont want to put you through this when you are supposed to be enjoying your college life, now worrying about a grown man."

Isak sighs as he sits on Even's torso, both of his legs on either side, "Isn't that my decision to make? To decide if I want this or not."

"Ja but--"

"But nothing." Isak interrupts and leans down to rest on Even's chest, "I still want you."

"It gets bad sometimes, Isak."

"And I'll take care of you." He says kissing Even's chin. "What do you need right now?"

"Nothing, I just want you here with me."

"Then I'm here." He says. As they are cuddling, Even falls asleep. Isak texts the boys to let them know everything is okay and he is still at Even's place. 

\-----

Even returns to school after a couple days, the school is aware of his disorder and Even usually has someone who covers when he doesn't feel up for making it so he doesn't have to miss too much class and faculty won't hassle him about it. Luckily, they're very understanding. 

He returns to his Wednesday class, eager to get back into the swing of things. Today, he is taking them to the film room so they can actually test out filming some clips on high tech cameras. He met them in the room and apologized to the class for his absences. "Today, we will finally be getting to film. We will have some of the theatre students practice their play and I need you guys to film them, get a hold of the camera, figure out best lighting, focus, zoom, angles, okay?" The class is spread out all over the room with their tripods and focused in their cameras as the students are acting. Even is walking around the room, observing his students and notices Isak in the back and walks over to get.

"How are you doing?" He asks. 

"I think I'm struggling a bit, can you see if my camera is actually in focus." Isak moves out of the way and Even looks through the viewfinder and suddenly feels Isak pressed against him and jumps up.

"Babe." He says with a strict voice. Isak looks up at him innocently, looking at the rest of the classmates focused, as he turns back to look at  Even, "What?" He asks lacing his fingers in Even's belt loops.

Even pushes Isak's hands away and walks backwards away from him shaking his head, "Tease." He smirks as he moves onto the next student.

After class, Even calls for Isak to stay back and they wait for the room to clear. Even pressed Isak against the door, looking down at him, "You like living on the edge, huh?" 

Isak nods as he wraps his arms around Even's neck, "You're hot when you're teaching."

Even kisses his lips as he tells him he a staff meeting to go to and leaves Isak a little more than turned on.

\------------

Isak continues to tease Even when they are out with Even's friends. They are at a museum and Isak is bored, okay. He doesn't care about these damn paintings and pictures of dead people. He just isn't interested but yet Even and his friends seem so fascinated and intrigued by something you can google. There's no difference from the real life and cyber version of it.  

Even is hovering over a painting to read the blurb about it and Isak goes up to Even and squeezes his butt and the man squeals quietly as he turns around, "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored." He sighs as Even kisses his cheek, "We wont be long." 

Even continues to walk through the gallery and him and Mikael are conversing. When Even is alone again, Isak goes to see the same painting and stands in front of Even and wraps Even's arms around his waist, "You like this one?" He asks faking interest.

"Ja, I mean you can really see the facial detail and the colors used. It really is--" Even's sentence falls short as Isak bends over faking to read the blurb and presses against Even. 

"Faen." Even groans and pulls back from his boyfriend pressed against him. Isak turns around and looks up at Even, "Hva?"

"You're testing me."

Isak looked at Even with an incredulous look, "Meg? Nei, nei. I would never." 

"Follow me." Even says and walks out of the gallery. Isak follows Even and is led into the museum's bathroom. Even pulls Isak into the handicap stall and immediately picks him up, "What's up with you lately?"

"I need you." He pouts. "'It's been like a week."

"You're so damn needy."

"I'm 19." Isak says as he pulls Even's hair behind his ear. "This is how teenagers are. Now are you going to put your dick to use or...?"

Even chuckles and rolls his eyes, "You're a little bastard, you know that right?" Isak laughs as he kisses Even's lips.

\------

When they finish, they are walking out of the bathroom and Mikael and Rob are sitting talking as the couple walks up to them.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry." Even says. "'We just needed a minute alone."

"Faen, no shame, huh?" Rob asks and Isak blushes as he points to the exit, "Time to go?" He says changing the subject. Even's friends laugh as they leave the museum. Everyone hops into Even's car, Isak in the passenger seat as Even drives him back to his dorm but pulls up a couple blocks away from campus as to avoid any familiar faces. 

"Let me know when you get upstairs." Even says putting the car in park. Isak nods as he leans in to give Even a deep but quick kiss and pulls back, "I'll see you later." Even nods as Isak hops out and Mikael hops in the front seat, "Dude, you are so fucking gone." He says flopping down in the seat, shutting the car door.

Even nods as he drives off, "I know I am."

"Did you guys actually fuck in the museum?" Rob asked and Even shrugs, "Yeah, but it's been a week and he was horny. I forget how much they think about sex at that age."

Rob barks out a laugh, "How old is he again?

"19."

"I still can't believe you're messing with a teenager."

"I'm not messing with him." Even says turning around to Rob as he pulls up to his a stoplight. "We're in a relationship."

"Ja but how long do you think that'll last? There's a big age difference and he still probably wants to mess around, he's young."

"Shut up, Rob. Faen. If he didn't want to be with me, he wouldn't." Even sighs as he drives when the light turns green. 

"Did you meet his parents yet?" Mikael asked as changing the subject, trying to ease the attention.  Even shakes his head, "He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents."

"When are you going to introduce him to your mom?"

"Jeg vet ikke, it's a bit of a trip. I'll wait for her to visit at some point and when she does, I'll have him over. Or maybe we'll make a trip there, I dont know. I'll see." Mikael nods as they pull up in front of Mikael's place and they chill in the car, blasting music The boys hot box before Mikael leaves and Even drops Rob off. 

When he gets back to his place, he collapses on his bed,

Even: _Would you want to meet my mom?_

Isak: _If you want me to..._

Even: _I'll ask her to come down a weekend, if not, we can go up to Copenhagen for a weekend? How does that sound?_

Isak: _That's good, just let me know when. :)_

Even: _Sweet dreams_

 _  
_ Isak: _After what you did earlier, I will ;)_

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Even tells Isak that his mom is coming down two weeks later. The boy is nervous and has never met a partner's parents or ever had a serious partner to begin with. Isak and Jonas are high lying down, bodies opposite of each other talking about everything.

"But I dont know what to expect, how am I supposed to impress his mom when I've barely been around my own?"

"Dude, you are good with my parents and the other boys' parents. Just be yourself, be chill and don't overthink it too much. Does she care about the age difference between you guys?"

"I dont know, we haven't really talked about it." He says. 

"I'm sure it'd be okay bro, everyone who meets you loves you, it'll be good." Jonas comforts. 

\-------------------

Even: _Mom just landed._

Isak: _When do you want me to come over?_

Even: _Tonight, 19?_

Isak: _Ja...I'm a little nervous_

Even: _Don't worry about it. She's excited to meet you._

Isak: _Okay ❤_

 

Jonas was helping Isak get dressed, the boy had a plaid blue button down and his black jeans on, with his black vans. Jonas is fixing his collar and Isak wipes his sweaty hands on his pants.

"Good to go." Jonas says patting Isak's shoulder.

"Fuck, why am I so nervous." He groaned aloud.

"Dude, breathe. You'll have time to calm down on the ride over." Isak nods as he grabs his phone, keys and wallet and leaves his suite, texting Even he's on his way.

Even lets Isak in when he tells him he's outside. Isak hugs Even and places his hand in his, "Do you feel how sweaty my hands are?"

"Babe, calm down." Even kisses Isak's lips and pulls him into the house. "Mom, Isak's here." He calls out.

"What should I call her?" Isak whispers looking up at  Even.

"Just call her by her name, Helene." Isak nods as he hears a, "Isak sweetie." He turns around and the sees the blond tiny woman walking up to him with her arms out open.

"It's nice to meet you, Helene." He says hugging her back.

"You too love. I'm happy to see you in the flesh." She smiles looking down at Isak, taking in his look.

"Is dinner ready, Even?" She asks.

"Almost." He answers as he retreats back to the kitchen, squeezing Isak's arm on the way. "Let's sit on the couch, Isak." Helene says, Isak tries not to externally freak out as he follows his boyfriend's mom to the couch.

"How are you?" Helene asks.

"I'm doing good, I'm just waiting for the school year to be over."

"I can imagine, I don't miss those days. How did you and Even meet?"

"Um...at school." He answers.

"School?" She asked raising her brows. "I know he mentioned you are a bit younger. Do you go to the school he works at?"

Isak nods with a soft smile, "But we have been really careful and stuff."

"That's good to hear. Just want to make sure he's not going to risk his career, you know?"

Isak nods, "I get it, I do. We're making sure." He smiles. "How's life in Copenhagen?"

"So lovely and beautiful, the people are nice, it's great place to relax and meet new people." She answers. "What are you planning to do after university?"

"Ehmm, I dont know." He answers truthfully. "I'm trying a whole bunch of things and just seeing what I enjoy best. I still have time to figure it out."

As Helene is about to respond, Even calls them in for dinner. He has the food laid out on the table as Even pours them all some wine and sits around the circular table.

"Thanks so much for dinner, sweetie." Helene says as she sits down.

"Thanks babe." Isak says smiling at him as the couple sits down.

"How has work been?" Even's mom asks him.

"Ja, just work. A couple of weeks ago, I had to take off because I was having an episode but other than that, things have been the same."

"Did Sonja come around?" Helene asks and Isak looks up to Helene, "You know Sonja?"

She chuckles and nods, "Ja, Even has known her since he was in high school."

Isak nods as he continues to eat and Even squeezes his knee, "She's just a friend."  Isak smiles and okays looking up at Even, "I trust you."

"Have your parents met Even yet?" She asks.

"Nei." He answers swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't speak with my parents really so there's no point. He's met my friends though and they really like him."

Helene looks instantly worried, "Are you dependent on yourself? Isak, if you need any help financially, I'm more than happy to help you."

"Nei." He says and is in awe a little bit at how loving and amazing Even's mom is and he knows where Even gets it from. "My dad pays my tuition and phone bill so I dont really have to pay for much. But I appreciate that, thank you."

As they continue to talk throughout dinner, Helene volunteers to do dishes and Even pulls Isak into his lap, both of the boys legs on either side of Even's body. "You're amazing." He said caressing Isak's knees.

" _Your_ mom is amazing, I see where you get it from."

Even pulls Isak down to him and kisses the boy's lips slowly and gratefully. He pulls back and looks up dazed out at Isak running his thumb along his lips.

"Even, can you come here for a sec?" His mom calls out. Isak gets up as Even goes to the kitchen as his mom is finishing up the dishes, "What's up?"

"I'm so happy he makes you happy, he's really sweet."

Even nods pridefully, "I know, he's good for me."

"He is but Ev, I am a little concerned." She admits. "You guys met at school? You didn't tell me that. Are you his professor?"

Even sighs and looks down at his feet and nods, "But I wasn't seeking him out momma, it just happened."

"How old is he, Ev?"

"Momma" Even sighs. 

"Baby, tell me"

"He's 19." He said finally looking back up at his mother. "But you can see he's very mature for his age."

"Faen Even but what if you get caught? You will never be able to teach again."

"I know, but I am really gone for him. I can't just--pretend like I don't want to be with him." She nods and caresses Even's cheek, "Please be careful." Even nods and kisses her cheek, "I will. We are. Dont worry."

Isak is leaving for the night and Even tells his mom he'll be right back and he's going to drop Isak off. When they pull up at their usual spot a couple of blocks from campus, Isak is about to hop out when Even pulls him back, "Thank for you tonight."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I dont know, I just--I'm really happy right now." 

"Aww babe." Isak says leaning in to kiss Even's lips, "There's no need to thank me."

Even is pulling stray hairs behind Isak's ear, "Baby, I love you." He confesses because he has been having these thoughts for weeks and was able to finally get it out. And now just felt right. 

Isak falls his heart fall into his stomach as his face drops and he's in shock at the confession and he immediately kisses Even's lips and is eager to pour his love for the man down his throat. 

He pulls back with his hand still wrapped around Even's neck, "I love you too. So much." 

Even smiles and kisses the boy's lips once more, "Okay, go ahead. Don't want to leave my mom waiting too long, do you want to go to brunch with us tomorrow?"

Isak nods as he kisses Even's lips again as he opens the door and gets out, "I love you." 

"I love you too." And with that, the car door is shut and Even drives off.

Isak unlocks the his the door to his suite and the boys are chilling in the living room and he runs up to the table and jumps on it, "Guess what?" He squeals.

"Hva?" Mahdi asks and the rest of the boys are just as confused.

"Even told me he loved me tonight."

"Serr?" Magnus asked and Isak nods as he plops down on the couch. "He just told me, as he dropped me off."

"Wow, that's chill. So I'm guessing the dinner went well?" Jonas asked.

He smiles and nods, "Ja, she is so sweet and nice and understands our relationship. I think she just wants the best for Even and is happy for us." He informs and the boys nods and are happy for Isak.

Even: _Can't stop thinking about how well tonight went. Thanks again babe, reminding you I love you_

Isak whimpers to himself as he sinks into the couch at the butterflies in his stomach

"Fuck, he's so sweet." He mumbles to himself. 

\---------------------

Brunch the next morning goes really well, Even takes Isak and his mom to his favorite cafe and then Isak leaves them be for the day and goes to see the boys in the skatepark. 

Isak is too fucking gone for the rest of the day to even pay attention to the boys. He just keeps thinking about Even and the whole weekend and being in love and he wants to text Even and never stop talking to him but he also wants to give Even some time with his mom. 

"Did you see that Isak?" Jonas calls out as the boy looks up from his phone to his best friend, "Hva?"

"Dude, what's up, you've been out of it." Jonas points out as he skates out of the bowl to sit beside Isak.

"Ingenting, ingenting. I just--I'm sorry. I'm here, dont worry about it."

"It's Even?"

Isak shrugs, "Things have been really nice is all." He confesses. 

Jonas squeezes Isak's cheek, "That's cute now watch me do this move." Jonas says as he skates back into the bowl and Isak gives him his undivided attention.

\-----------------

Even drops his mom off at the airport Sunday night and drives off to campus. Its late but he needs to see his boy. He texts him to come meet in his office and be subtle when sneaking into the building. 

He hears a light knock at his door and immediately opens the door and shuts the door after pulling Isak inside. He picks the boy up and walks over to his desk, sitting him on it and immediately kisses Isak's lips. Isak is taken aback and is trying to keep up with the pace of it all and didn't expect this but he doesnt know what else he expected for 21 in the night. 

Even is unbuckling Isak's pants when Isak covers his hands,  "Nei baby, nei." 

Even looks at Isak, panting, hands still in place,  "Hva? Hvorfor?"

"I dont want to right now, okay?"

Even sighs and nods pulling his hands away as he sits in his chair,  trying to get his hard on to go down. 

"You okay?" Isak asked hesitantly. The man nods once he's soft again. 

"How was your last day with your mom?"

"Good, ja. She remembered how much she loves Oslo and had a nice time. Bought her a couple of things today."

Isak goes to sit in Evens lap and Even raises his eyebrows, "Is that a good idea considering I was just hard for you?"

"Well I want to be close with you so deal with it. I have a question, I was wondering how your father died if you dont mind." He says hesitantly playing with the buttons of Even's shirt.

"Cancer." He answers simply. 

"Were you two close?'

"Ja, really close. But it's been like 15 years so its much easier now." 

Isak nods as he kisses Even's neck and then his cheek and pecks his lips, "I wish I was close to my parents." 

"Were you guys ever?"

"Yeah when I was like 10. Before my parents divorced and my moms life went to shit, things were good but it'll never be the same."

"But you're doing okay, you're doing well in school, you have great friends and a great boyfriend and your dad supports you from a distance. Thats something."

"Ja." Isak nods. "I just want what you have with your mom."

"But you have my mom as long as you have me." Isak smiles as he kisses Even's lips. The boy is unconsciously grinding his hips into Even's when Even pulls back

"You have to stop if you dont want me to get horny again."

"Okay, okay" Isak said as he stops his hips and kisses Evens lips. "Im gonna head back, I have work to do" Even takes Isak's hand in his and kisses the top of it, "Love you."

Isak tries to control his flushed cheeks as he whimpers out a, "Love you." and is out of the office. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know anything about the procedures when a a teacher student relationship is found out but this is basically shameless pt 2 with evak

 

Things go to shit shortly after that. Even is teaching his class when a faculty member walks in, heels clacking on the floor as she goes up to Even, "I need you to come with me."

"Now? I'm teaching."

"Everyone, you're dismissed early." She calls out as the students cheer and grab their bags and leaves as Even grabs his own and follows the dean.

"Did something happen?" He asks nervously as she doesn't answer. He immediately texts Isak, .

 

 **Even:** Did a faculty member approach you at all today?

 **Isak:**.....Nei. Is everything okay?

 **Even:** The dean just came in my class and told me to come with her and told my students to leave. If there's any of my stuff in your room or any photos of us on your phone, delete them please.

 **Isak:** You're scaring me..do you think someone found out?

 **Even:** I dont know, just please. Isak. I'll let you know what happens.

 Even finds himself in the dean's office with about three more members of faculty and he sits down with an awkward smile, "Is everything okay?" He asks.

"Mr. Næsheim, we have a good reason to believe that you are having relations with one of your students."

Even's face would drain with blood and go pale but he can't allow them to think he's guilty of anything. He swallows the lump in his throat, "What makes you think that?"

"Is it true?" The dean asked.

"No." He says confidently, lying through his teeth.

"A student has came up to us and has seen you coming out of a one of the dorm rooms late at night."

"What?" He says exasperatedly. "I--I have no reason to be in the dorms. I'm not messing around with a student. I'm married." He lies. He doesn't know why he keeps feeding them bullshit but the more lies that helps mask the truth, he's down for.

"Is that so? Can you explain this photo then?" And  Even's heart drops as the president pulls out a photo of Even leaving Isak's suite in his hoodie and putting on his glasses. 

He's fishing for the right words, his mouth opening and closing.

"Now Mr. Næsheim, I suggest you tell us now who in that suite you are having sexual relations with." Even is still flabbergasted as he's staring down at the photo and ready to hunt down Isak's neighbors to figure out who the hell took the damn photo and cared enough to tell faculty.

"Mr. Næsheim!!" He looks up at them, "Answer the question. We already have the photo, you might as well tell the truth at this point. Lying will only make consequences worst. " 

He sighs and figures he's in too deep at this point as he chokes out a, "Isak. Isak Valtersen." They nod as they take notes and he shakes his head annoyingly.

"We will need to speak with both you and Isak tomorrow at 9am. You can go home for the the rest of the day, send an email to your classes canceling." 

Even nods as he leaves the office and cries against the staring wheel as soon as he is in his car. He calls up his mom immediately,'

"Halla?"

"Momma, they found out." He cries. "They found out about Isak."

"Oh no, sweetie. Oh my god, how? Calm down okay? Just breathe for me. How did they find out?"

"'Some immature asshole took a picture of me leaving his suite. Probably the guys who live next to him. I can't believe it, what if this is it?"

"What did they say?" She asks.

"They have to meet with Isak and I tomorrow. Momma, this is it for my job and my relationship. Why the fuck did I think I could get away with this?"

"Baby, there's nothing you can do now, it's done. The best thing to do is prepare your story with  Isak and see how it goes. Trust in the universe that it'll be okay." He thanks his mom and hangs up and sees the messages Isak left.

 **Isak:** Did you finish?

 **Isak:** Call me when you get out

 **Isak:** I'm really nervous....

 **Isak:** Are you still in there? Fuck, they found out, didnt they?

 **Isak:** I'm sorry if it was my fault..I love you. call me.

Even calls Isak later that night telling him what happened and Isak begins crying on the phone. He knew already because someone came to his door telling me he had to report to the dean's office at 9 tomorrow and he knew exactly what they meant. So they spent the night figuring out how it would play out.

Isak goes and knocks on all his neighbors doors when he reaches one room and asks, if anyone took a photo of his professor in his room. One of them happily says yes as if they are proud of exposing his relationship.

"Why would you do that?"

"He failed me last semester, he deserves it." He explains. Isak is disgusted and hurt and angry and spits a, "Fuck you" and walks out.

\-------------

The next morning, there is a disciplinary hearing and Isak is testifying on Even's behalf and he tries not to make eye contact with his boyfriend as they ask him questions.

"How did you meet  Mr. Næsheim?"

"He was my professor for film last semester." He answers. 

"How long did you know Mr.Næsheim before you became intimate?" 

"Is that an appropriate question?" Even interrupts.

"I don't think you're in a place to speak right now." The dean sasses back.

"Um a little over a semester. It was a couple of weeks into this semester." Isak answers.

"And what was the pretense of that encounter?" A man asked. 

"Um I had gone to his office after he asked me because my friend wrote a note and gave it to him pretending to be me."

"And what was the content of the note?"

"Basically saying I was into him." He simplifies. 

"'And in the office is where you had intercourse?"

Isak shrugs as he looks elsewhere, "Um no, not exactly."

"But it was sexual?"

"I guess." He answers.

"Did he coerce you to perform this sex act?" 

"It wasn't sex, we were fully clothed." Isak defends.

"And did he pressure you at all?"

"No." Isak answers getting annoyed with them trying to pin everything on Even. "I wanted it, okay? I wanted him since the first day of school but I knew the risk in it so I resorted to complaining about it to my friends who got annoyed and one of them decided they were sick of it and was going to make something happen and sent him the note. I didn't know they were going to do that but it happened. And everything that has happened was consensual. I'm not a child." 

"Please take a moment, Isak. We are not the enemies here."

"And neither is Even." He retorts back. 

Even has his hearing next and they do make him out to be a terrible person and it irritates Isak to no end and it takes a lot for him not to defend him at every moment. At the end of his hearing, Even volunteers to take a leave of absence to show admission to his wrongdoings and terminate his contact with Isak.

Isak would have been heartbroken but they spoke about this last night and Even told Isak this is what he'll have to say to seem like a good person, to express remorse.

\----

After the hearing, Even packs a couple of things from his office and takes them home. He talks to Mikael and he talks to his mom again and talks to Isak for a bit and he doesn't know when or how he can even see his boyfriend again without being worried that something will happen.

They go almost three weeks without each other when Even is being woken up at 3 in the morning by banging on his door. He groans awake and slips on some sweats onto his naked body and walks slowly to the door, wiping his eyes as he opens it. "Isak?"

The boy falls into his arms and cries into his chest, "I can't stay away from you, Even. I'm sorry, I can't do it." He cries as Even kicks the door shut behind Isak to give them some privacy. He quiets Isak down and caresses his back, kissing the top of his head, "It's okay, it's okay. Shh!!!"

Isak looks up at Even and the boy wipes Isak's cheeks with his thumbs, "I love you."

"I love you too but you know you aren't supposed to be here."

"I know but I need to see you. I miss you. Can I stay the night?" 

"You need to be back on campus early and I can't drive you." 

"I know,  I don't care, just let me be with you for a couple of hours." Even nods as Isak follows Even into his bedroom and cuddles him on his bed. Isak has a headache from all the crying he's been doing lately. 

"So what are you going to do...you know if you can't get your job back after your leave?"

"I should be able to, I'll just be heavily monitored. You are legal so that saved me a bit but I don't know. We'll see."

"I really am sorry, babe." Isak mumbles.

"Not your fault." Even says running his fingers through Isak's hair, "I'll love you through all of this, okay? This won't change my love for you."

Isak nods and kisses Even's lips as he runs his fingers along his collar bone, "Always, okay?"

Even nods and pecks his boyfriend's lips, "Always."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably an epilogue next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Last chapter  
> -We didn't know how fucked Even and Mikael's relationship was when I started this fic but since I already established they are best friends in the fic, they still are so keep that in mind :)

Even stays out of work for the rest of the school year and is forced to take a 6 week teacher behavioral workshop and a 4 week sex addict therapy.  He wasnt an addict thats for sure, but having a "medical " reason explaining his actions will help him out in his case.

Even doesnt see Isak for those 6 weeks, they informed him he would be heavily monitored during that time period so he told Isak they had to hold off on seeing each other,  which took a toll on both boys. But they still continued to talk on the phone,  facetime and have phone sex,  a lot of it. Much to the boy squads dismay.

Their freshman year is ending in 2 days and they are all out chilling on the lawn outside of their dorm.

"What's your plans for summer?" Jonas asked nodding to Magnus. 

"Work,  find some girls to sleep with. " Mahdi scoffs and shakes his head.  

"Well, what are you doing?" Magnus challenges. 

"Vacation with family for a bit,  parties, smoking,  a little bit of work. What about you Isak?"

The boy shrugs as he continues looking out into thin air. 

"What is up with you lately?" Mahdi asked.  

"His boyfriend got fired" Mag answered. 

"He didn't get fired, he's under investigation still and has to take all these classes to prove he's sorry. Dont go answering shit you know nothing about"

Jonas is taken aback by Isak's tone,  "Chill the fuck out, he didnt mean it like that "

Isak nods, "Im sorry Mag, I just--I haven't seen him in fucking forever. It's not fair and we had all these things we wanted to do in the summer and I don't know if it'll happen anymore. "

"Im sorry dude, when's investigation over?" Mahdi asks and Isak shrugs, "Hopefully a couple weeks."

\--------

Evens investigation is in fact done a couple weeks later,  making it a total of two months since they saw each other. Even had had no other prior inappropriate relationships or any other offenses and with taking the classes, he was cleared to return back to teaching in the fall, but would be monitored for the first month. 

Even texts Isak immediately, 

_IM CLEARED!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Isak was off campus for the summer and back at his apt with this flatmates over the summer. Upon receiving the text, he immediately took a cab to Even's house. He hopped out of the cab,  walking up to the front door when he heard music coming from the backyard. He went to the side of the house, opening the gate and walking in to see Even shirtless chopping the plants and trees in the backyard. It's been a while and he tries not to get turned on watching his boyfriend doing house work.  

"You look hot" He calls out over the music and Even turns around and smiles upon seeing Isak, dropping his tools and running up to him, picking him up,  spinning him around,  "Fuck,  i really missed you."

He's stopped spinning and Isak is still in his arms looking down at Even,  "Missed you more" he says leaning down to kiss Even's lips. The kiss immediately turns frantic and Even is kissing down Isak's neck when the younger boy moans, "Fuck me. Now" 

Even walks to his lawn chair and lies Isak down and takes off Isak's shirt. "I felt like a teenager these past couple of weeks, masturbating like crazy to get through this."

Isak pulls Even down to his lips, "Imagine being a teenager. Its even worst" He mumbles as he rekindles the kiss and wraps his legs around Even. Even pullls back from the kiss, holds Isaks face to the side and as he sucks on the soft skin on his neck, kissing down and flicking his tongue over Isak's nipples before is kissing down his stomach, pulling his jeans off.  

"No underwear?" Even asked raising his brows. 

"No point" he shrugs as he leans up to tug the rest of Even's clothes off. 

Even moves his body down as he kisses the insides of Isak's thighs, leaving marks on his skin as he pushes his legs up to his chest, moving his hips down as he spits on his fingers and circles Isak's rim before pushing his middle finger inside. Isaks mouth falls open as he has one hand on the head of the chair behind him and the other interlocked in Even's hair. 

Even adds two more fingers and Isak is whining and writhing against the chair but Even keeps Isak still as he leans down to give a quick lick to Isak's  rim and the boy almost chokes at the feeling as he looks down at Even with dazed eyes. He has his hand on the back of Even's head as he pushes him back down, '"Eat me out. Please baby." He begs and Even doesnt need to be told twice. 

He keeps two of his fingers inside,  moving them occasionally as he begins thrusting his tongue inside of Isak and the boy's stomach is contacting as he's trying not to scream since they're outside but the music will drown him out anyway. Even is rapidly tongue fucking Isak's ass and thrusting his fingers at the same place while his other hand is playing with Isak's nipples and the younger boy can't take it and pulls Even back up to him and crashes his lips into his. "Put your dick in me right now" He mutters in the kiss. 

Even reaches down to hold his cock as slowly pushes into him. 

"Wait, lay down. " Isak says as he gets up. "I want to ride you" 

Even lies on his back as Isak climbs on top and expertly sits on his boyfriend's hard cock. He moves his hips in figure eights as his head falls back,  "Fuck, i missed you inside me" 

"Come on baby, faster." Isak begins moving up and down on top of Even as the man is gripping onto Isak's hips. 

Isak leans down to kiss his man's lips as Even thrusts up into him and he lets out a loud cry. "Again"

So Even continues thrusting his hips up as Isak pushes down and the sensation is unbelievable for both of them. And Isak can feel the screams about to come out of his mouth so he takes two of Even's fingers and pushes them in his mouth sucking on them and he moves his hips faster and begins whining as he looks down at his cock, "Im going to cum"

Even takes his fingers out of Isaks mouth and begins stroking Isak's hard cock fast, rubbing the tip and Isak cries as Even fucks into him harder and strokes his dick faster and soon his load is flying out and he collapses on Evens chest breathlessly. Even pulls out and  Isak strokes Evens cock until hes coming in his hand. Isak licks his hand clean as he rests again Even in the crevice of his neck,  "That was so good" Isak says and Even nods, "Long awaited" 

Once they are calm again, Even puts his pants back on and slides from under Isak.

"Where are you going?" The boy lazily asks. "Going to finish up the yard and then we can take a shower, yeah?"

Isak nods as he curls into himself to rest while Even cleans the yard.

They have an incredible summer that year. They spent most days at Even's place and Isak practically lives there that summer. Even pays for them to take a trip to Greece for a month and it feels so good to love each other shamelessly without feeling like they need to be on guard. They celebrate Isak's birthday in Greece and he's finally turning 20. 

They spend most of the day relaxing on the beach, they go snorkeling and go on a boat ride and Isak is wrapped up in Even's arms appreciating everything the man has does for him on his day. He leans up and kisses Even's cheek, "This is the best birthday, thank you."

"I love you." Even replies and Isak smiles, "Love you too."  

When they get back to Oslo, Isak finally has Even meet his parents. They are going on 8 months soon and they meet over dinner. It goes pretty well in the beginning, they love Even and it helps that Even is rather charming but his mom's jaw drops when she finds out he was his professor and she becomes standoffish and Isak should have expected this. It could never just be all smiles and joy around his parents, it hasn't been in a long time. His mom starts to interrogate Even and Isak tells Even he doesn't have to answer anything and tells his mom to chill out, he's old enough to make his own decisions. 

Isak is just happy that they finally met him and know where he stands in his life. 

\---------

 

Even goes back to school in the fall and he feels like he's walking on eggshells the first couple of weeks. He doesn't know what faculty would think of him, what the students will think, will they treat him differently, respect him less but it's not as bad as he imagines.

He gets back into the flow of things about two to three weeks in and some students are a little weary but he is a good teacher and the students know that. The monitoring is not too intimidating, it's usually someone sitting in on his lecture classes so often he forgets about them being there.

Him and Isak don't communicate or see each other on campus at all. It's a little rough but they know better and are not willing to risk anything despite how keen they are on seeing each other. It's just not worth it for Even to risk anything again, he has his job and he has Isak and that's all he wanted. 

Even turns 29 and a couple months later, and they are coming up on their one year anniversary. 

The morning of Isak texts Even,

 **Isak:** _Good Morning baby, happy anniversary. Can't believe we made it a year. I love you and can't wait to see you later :)_

 **Even:** _Happy Anniversary to you too, babe. I love you.  What time are you done with classes?_

 **Isak** : _14, you?_

 **Even** _: 16:30, come to my house then?_

 **Isak:** _Mhmm_

 **Even:** _See you later, beautiful._

When Isak gets to Even's house, he unlocks the door with the spare key that he's been using for months now. There's rose petals in front of his feet and he looks up, "Even?" He calls out and doesn't hear anything. He follows the petals that seem to be leading to the bedroom.

Isak walks inside and sees, a fort with fairy lights on the outside and Even is sitting inside with plates of food and wine, smiling up at Isak who is in awe. He gives an appreciative face as he walks over to Even, climbs inside and and kisses his lips, "What did I do to deserve you? You are so good to me."

"I love you. Happy anniversary." Even says looking up at Isak and kisses him again, "I love you." He says giving him the bag of Even's present which is a basket of a bunch of items. There's socks and candy and a watch and flowers and a book and a framed photo of them. "I'm sorry I don't have a lot of money to spend." Even shakes his head and pulls Isak into his lap, "I love it, thank you so much." He says caressing Isak's cheek, "Okay? I appreciate it so much." 

Isak nods as Even tells Isak he'll be right back to get his present. When Even comes back in the room, he's bringing in two tiny boxes and climbs back into the fort, lying down as Isak opens up one first. He sees a key and looks up to Even, "I want you to move in with me." He says. "But I know it might be risky with you still in school so when you graduate, will you move in with me?" Isak nods and kisses Even's lips and diving his tongue in immediately and before they got too caught up, Isak pulled back. He opened the next box and there was another pair of keys and Isak looked up to Even confused, they looked like car keys, "What is this for?"

"I bought you a car." Isak's jaw dropped as he looks up at Even with a shocked look on his face. After an entire minute goes by, he says, "Wait what?"

"I know you hate taking the bus over here so I thought I'd get you something better."

"A bike would have sufficed, Even. Fuck, I cant take this." 

"You told me you had your license, so you probably wanted one anyway."

Isak sighs and shakes his head, "I can't believe you did this." Even turns Isak to face him, "Babe, I wanted to. It's a present, I love you." 

Isak nods as he thanks him. He's still in disbelief, "How did you afford this?"

"Savings and my mom helped me out with a good amount of it."

Isak rubs his face, "I feel so shit for this, you buying a car for me. Its just--" 

"Hey, hey. This is not the reaction I expected, if you don't want it, it's fine but I want you to have it and I don't want you to feel guilty for this. Please baby. I want you to be happy about it."

"I _am_ , its just a lot." Even nods as he climbs out of the fort holding his hand out, "Come see it."

Isak takes Even's hand and Even opens the door to his garage and turns on the light and Isak immediately falls to his knees and starts crying upon seeing the car. This is the same car that he told Even about early in their relationship. It was such a passive move. He was scrolling the internet and showed Even the car, "This would be my dream car, isn't it cool?" And Isak didn't even think Even cared but here that car was right in front of him. Even leans down to Isak and rubs his back, kissing his back, "I hope those are good tears." 

Isak pulls his face out of his hands and pushes Even down on the garage floor and kisses his lips, holding his face in his hands. Even immediately brings his hands to Isak's hips, holding his hip bones as Isak begins grinding on Even's lap, "Baby, if you want this, I prefer not to do it on the floor of the garage." Isak nods as he pulls back and remains sitting in Even's lap as he wipes his tears, "I cant believe you." He chuckles in disbelief. "You are something else."

"'I think you underestimate the things I would do for you." Isak smiles and gets up, unlocking the car and looking at the interior and finds a box with a bow in the backseat and Isak pulls back, "Nope no more, thats not mine." He says retreating to stand in the doorway of the garage, "I'm not taking anything else."

Even pouts looking up at Isak, "It's the last thing, I promise."

Isak shakes his head, "Can't do it. This car is already so much, baby."

"Do you love me?" Even asked. Isak rolls his eyes playfully, "Yes, you know that."

"Then take the present." Even says getting the box out of the car and handing it to Isak who opens the box and opens it and laughs upon seeing two snapbacks in the box.

"Thought you can give Jonas' back." Even teases as Isak wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his lips, "Let's eat dinner, watch a movie and then you're going to make love to me, okay?"

"Yes sir." Even agrees as he closes the garage door and they retreat back to the bedroom.

 

His friends give him so much shit for the car, he doesn't hear the end of it. He's chilling in their living room one day when the boys suggest they should go on a 3am McDonalds run.

"Oh fuck, but the buses dont run right now." Mahdi says.

"I can drive." Everyone turns to Isak, "What?"

"I said I can drive. Or we can walk, I dont care."

"You have a car?" Magnus asked and Isak nods, "Even got it for me for our anniversary.

"What the fuck, serr?" Jonas asked. "What kind of present is that? That's nuts."

Isak shrugged, "He wanted to do it and he knows I dont like taking the bus so he got me it, his mom helped him."

"Wow, I guess that's the benefits of dating up." Mahdi says.

"Yeah yeah, so are we going to leave this century or yall just want to sit here and keep talking?" 

"Fine fine." They say and get up and leave and Isak drives them to get food.

\----------------

_Two years later_

 

Isak is in his senior year of university and him and the boys live in their own place now but his lease is up in May so they already made arrangements for Isak to move in with Even. And said couple is doing well. Really well.

They spent about 5 days out of the week with each other, Isak still makes times for his friends and has managed to balance out the time and Even spends time with his friends whenever he's not with Isak.

It is a little before the school year is ending, and boy squad is hosting a little party/get together to celebrate their last semester and moving out of their place.

 **Isak:** _What you doing tonight?_

 **Even:** _Supposed to go to the bar with Mikael, whats up?_

 **Isak:** _We're having a party at my place, you can bring Mikael_

 **Even:** _People from school are going to be there?_

 **Isak** : _A couple of friends who already know about us You don't have to worry about anyone else. It's not a party like that. Will you come?_

 **Even:** _As long as you promise no one will be there who would screw me over._

 **Isak:** _Promise, trust me. cant wait to see you!_

Even and Mikael show up at the party around 21:45 and texts Isak he's outside the apartment. Soon Isak is opening the door and smiles and kisses Even, "Happy you are here. Hi Mikael." He smiles giving him a hug. They walk in and it's really chill, it's a tight knit group, about 15 people, the boys closest friends or close cousins and Even feels himself settle down a bit. People are drunk and dancing and singing and eating pizza. Isak goes to get Mikael and Even a beer. Isak wraps his arms around Even and starts kissing his neck. Mikael raises his brows at Even and Even gives him a nod asking him to give them a bit of privacy for a second. 

Even pulls Isak from sucking and kissing on his neck, "Are you drunk?"

Isak shakes his head looking up at his boyfriend, "Just tipsy." He says running his fingers continously through Even's hair, "Can't believe we are going to live together in less than a month."

"We've practically lived together for the past couple of years."

"Yeah but usually I come back to my place, we'll always be together now. I'm officially cohabiting." He chuckles. "Didn't think I would ever be here. Be in a relationship for almost four years and about to move in as soon as I graduate."

"How are you feeling about it all?" Even asked. He was a little worried that it  was all overwhelming Isak.

"Perfect." He smiles up at him as he turns around upon hearing Magnus calling his name.

"Time for karoke." He says holding up the mic. Isak nods and walks over the boys and Even hops down on the couch beside Mikael. The boys choose a song by One Republic, Good Life. It was their summer jam a couple years ago and Isak feels so nostalgic because this is all over so soon, his entire school career will be over in less than a month and he's moving in with his boyfriend, he's adulting soon. And this song reminds him of drunken nights out, coming home to pass out at 4am with the boys and waking up at noon to eat bagels and attempt to do their homework.

 

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life_  
_This could really be a good life, good life_

 

Half way through the chorus, tipsy Isak pulls Even and Mikael up from the couch to dance and sing with them and the rest of their guests jam out as Isak wraps his arms around Even singing to him, 

 _Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
_Like this city is on fire tonight_  
_This could really be a good life_  
_A good, good life_

Isak kisses Even's lips, "Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Even smiles and picks Isak up as they continue to sing and dance with everyone else. And both boys can't believe they got this lucky to have met each other, that Magnus started all of this and that they got through all of the shit they had to deal with. They made it and this was only just the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!! If you want to read a story about anything else, let me know. thank you for reading


End file.
